The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A cascade thrust reverser typically comprises a plurality of deviation cascades fixed downstream of the turbojet engine fan, and a cowl defining the stream of cold air of the turbojet engine, slidably mounted between a position called “direct jet” in which it covers the deviation cascades, and a position called “reverse jet”, in which it uncovers these cascades.
The direct jet position corresponds to the operating mode of the turbojet engine and to the nacelle thereof associated in cruise situation.
The operating mode in reverse jet corresponds to landing situations, in which part of the cold air flow generated by the fan is redirected towards the front of the nacelle, in such a manner as to contribute to the braking of the airplane.
More particularly, in direct jet situation, thrust reversal flaps mounted pivotally inside the upstream part of the sliding cowl, hinder the cold air flow generated by the fan of the turbojet engine, and direct it partially through the deviation cascades, towards the upstream of the nacelle, thus allowing to achieve the required braking operations.
In direct jet situation, these thrust reversal flaps are arranged in housings formed in the upstream part of the sliding cowl, thus defining with the intrados of this cowl an aerodynamic continuity allowing the circulation of the cold air flow from the fan towards the downstream of the nacelle, in order to provide the thrust force required for the propulsion of the airplane.
A noted recurrent issue is the vibration of the thrust reversal flaps in direct jet situation, disrupting the quality of the aerodynamic flowing of the cold flow and causing premature wear of the different hinges involved in the putting into movement of these thrust reversal flaps.